Return
by fuzzypoo
Summary: What if the story had gone differently? Based on the Alternative Story LJ RPG, this story is a sequel to an alternate version of FY. Tasuki x Miaka pairing. Check out Chapter 1 for some background information.
1. Chapter 1

By: fuzzypoo

A/N: Welcome to my first FY fic. I do think it's important to give a solid background of what happened in the past before this fic takes place or you'll be more than a little confused. To begin with, this is a "sequel" to the Alternative Story RPG on LJ that I take part in.

Miaka, Yui, Keisuke and Tetsuya were all sucked into the book together, but separated, though eventually reunited. Miaka and Tasuki met first and (after a series of frustrations and a whole lot of Nakago) fell in love. When it was finally time to make her wishes, Miaka learned she was unable to stay behind with Tasuki, so Suzaku granted her a favor and let them spend one last romantic moment (that's putting it mildly) together before taking her back.

Now Miaka is back in her own world. Her last wish was for Suzaku to find a reason for her to return, keeping their worlds in sync until the moment she can go back into the book. 6 years have passed since she left the book and now she'll finally get the chance to return.

Rated: M (probably more like MA throughout to be fair, but be prepared!)

Warnings: Language I guess… it starts pretty mild.

Disclaimer: Blah blah work of fiction blah blah don't own the characters blah blah.

Part 1: Life in Tokyo

Standing in front of the mirror, Miaka fixed her hair. She'd grown it out in the past 6 years and it stretched down to the middle of her back now. Gentle curls like a waterfall down her back. She pulled back the sides and clipped them at the back with her favorite green barrette. She applied a little more pink to her lips, smacking them together, before she stood up and admired her outfit.

The pleated skirt and sweater made her legs look longer and her chest look bigger. She admired herself in the mirror, smoothing the ruffles from her skirt. "Hikari! Are you ready for school?" she called. There was no response. Sighing in exasperation she called again, "Hikari?" Still no answer.

She rushed down the hall to her room, tapping gently before opening the door. Her daughter sat on the floor, a familiar book in her lap. "Give me that!" She snatched the universe of the four gods from her hands, snapping it shut.

"Heyyyy! Not fair! I was reading that!" Hikari pouted, eyes watering.

"I told you that you are not allowed to read this book without me! I mean it!" She patted her on the head, trying not to be too hard on the child. "Now get ready, please. Shin will be here soon."

The little girl sighed dramatically but got into her uniform and ready. "I don't like Shin!" she shouted down the hall.

Miaka sighed in exasperation. "I told you to call him Papa!" She heard the usual cries of protest as Hikari came trotting out into the living room.

"No! He's not my father, and I won't call him that!" Hikari was about to cry. "I want to call my real father that!" Miaka knelt down and embraced the tiny girl.

"I know sweetie, but I already told you that your real Papa may never get to meet you. Shin loves you so much. He's been there for practically everything." She kissed the little girl on the forehead, hugging her tight.

"Mama, why doesn't Gran or Shin believe in the book world? Why don't they think it happened? I'm real... why can't they believe in me?" They'd had this conversation countless times before and it always took longer than they had to go over it.

"We've talked about this before, Hikari." What could she say to her daughter that was different from the last time? They thought she was lying about the book to hide a shameful affair with an older man or because she was embarrassed. She'd proved them wrong going on to finish high school and get into college, even while raising a child and single. Part of that had to do with Shin...

"He'll be here any minute. I promise we'll read the story later tonight, okay?" The little girl nodded, making her fiery hair seem almost to burn. She heard the familiar sound of the doorbell and opened the door. The man leaning in the doorway was tall, handsome, and traditional. He took off his glasses, a coy smile on his face.

"Morning, Mia-chan." He leaned in for a kiss she delicately sidestepped into a friendly hug. "Is Hikari ready?"

"She should be. She's been thinking of her father again..."

"I told you before, you should have just told her I am her father. Divorce would have been easier. Besides, when we get married it would make it a fairy tale romance for her." He wandered in, flopping down on the couch.

"Right and I told you before that I'm not going to marry you just to make my Mother happy. I won't lie to my daughter." She crossed her arms over her chest, getting angry with him again. "Just because you don't believe me doesn't mean it's not real."

He rolled his eyes. They'd had this fight over and over again. He'd finally got Miaka to relent and wear his ring to make her mother happy, but she refused to take out the earring from her supposed 'husband' Tasuki. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say, dearest. We are going to get married eventually. Whenever you realize that the book is a fantasy your imagination dreamed up, you'll come running to me." He moved towards her, grinning.

"Stupid. I'm already married." She felt her face flush. In response he kissed her cheek, holding her hand in his.

"Mia-chan, what happened to you that you feel the need to lie to yourself? Why not just let yourself love me instead of holding on to this fantasy? The wedding is soon..."

She pushed him away, lightly. "Shin, I told you before I'd do this for my mother. You were fine with that, knowing I don't love you. Why can't you just keep to that promise?" There was a long and awkward pause. "Dammit, where is that girl? I told her to hurry up." She looked around and realized the book was no longer on the couch where she'd left it. "Dammit!"

Shin followed her to Hikari's room. "Hikari! Open that door, young lady! We just talked about this!" She threw the door open. Her daughter was standing with the book in her arms.

"I don't want to go to school with him! I want to stay here and read about my Papa!"

"Your Papa is right here, Hikari. Mia-chan, why do you fill her head with these lies?" He'd tried countless times to sway the mind of the little girl but she refused to believe him. He reached out for her but she pulled away.

"Hikari, give me that book and go to school!" Miaka grabbed the book, but Hikari held on tightly. The back and forth continued, glaring and growling at each other mother and daughter pulled back and forth.

"Stop it both of you!" Shin tried to jump in to help Miaka but knocked the book open to the floor instead. Hikari began to cry. Every time the book was taken she believed her imaginary father to feel the result. If it was dropped, he got hurt. If it were grabbed, he'd get a bruise. It was silly, but she clung to it as much as she did her mother.

They were so preoccupied with stopping her tears they didn't notice the growing red light until it was too late. "Mama! Look!" Hikari pointed to the book and both Miaka and Shin turned their heads.

"No way..." he stammered. Hikari was giggling, quickly trying to grab something from her desk. She shoved it in her pocket and grabbed her mother by the hand.

"Mama! Let's go!" The light grew and enveloped them both. Without thinking, Shin grabbed Miaka's hand, trying to pull them back. He closed his eyes and held on tightly. The warmth of the light covered all three of them as they disappeared from their world. They had vanished, leaving the book open on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

By: fuzzypoo

A/N: I'd love to get some reviews so anyone who reads the first couple chapters, please let me know what you think! Many thanks to my dear Nikki for her assistance

Rated: M (probably more like MA throughout to be fair, but be prepared!)

Warnings: Language I guess… it starts pretty mild.

Disclaimer: Blah blah work of fiction blah blah don't own the characters blah blah.

Part 2: Where are we?

When Miaka opened her eyes again she was standing in the middle of Eiyou. Hikari's hand was still firmly grasped in her own, but she had to hold on tight. The little girl was trying to run around. "Hikari, calm down!"

"Look! It's the town! There's the palace! That man has a funny hat! Something smells good, let's eat it!" She ran around her mother in circles, trying to take everything in. "We're here! We're really here! I get to see my Papa!" She squealed with joy.

Miaka couldn't hold back her laughter, watching her daughter run around in delirious confusion. Until she said 'papa'. "Oh no, Shin!?" She looked around but there was no sign of him. _Maybe he didn't come through... He's reading about us on the other side? Unless he was dropped somewhere else. No, Hikari is here with me. He would be too, I'm sure._

Hikari stuck out her tongue. "We don't need Shin anymore, we're in the place where Papa is! He'll take care of us." She did a happy dance, giggling. With her fanged grin she could almost be mistaken for a miniature of her father, the man she would finally meet.

"Hikari," Miaka knelt beside her. "We'll go find your father but it's been a long time. I don't know if he'll even be back at the Mountain. Let's go to the palace first, okay?" Hikari didn't seem very impressed by the idea but reluctantly agreed. "Hold on to my hand, I don't need to tell you it can be dangerous here." She held tightly onto Hikari's hand, ignoring the strange looks from those around them as they made their way to the palace.

_If my wish really was granted, time should have passed here the same as in my own world. That means Boushin will be about the same age as Hikari. If he's not... worse still, if his own child is on the throne then Tasuki may be..._ She put the thought out of her mind, not wanting to believe she could return here just to learn of the death of those she loved.

They made their way up the stairs to the palace grounds, stopping at the gate. The soldiers guarding it looked them over and without a word stepped aside, allowing them entry.

"Why did they just let us in?" Miaka wondered, looking back at them. Hikari dragged her forward.

"They probably recognized you, Mama! Aren't you famous around here?" She marched her mother through the grounds like she knew them herself. She'd read the story of her mother's journey countless times. She'd wanted to learn to read just so she could do so. She excelled at school, much more so than her mother or even Auntie Yui. Miaka often wondered where she got it from.

"Hikari, slow down! We can't just charge in demanding to speak to Emperor Boushin! It doesn't matter how famous I am." But the little girl wasn't listening as they marched straight into the throne room. Miaka breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her old friend right where he belonged. There was a young but beautiful little boy seated on his left, a familiar purple haired woman to his right.

"Miaka-sama?" Hotohori stood up in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

"Hotohori-sama!" Miaka bowed, pushing Hikari's head down as well. "Be quiet for a bit please, Hikari." she whispered. If they were going to ask for help, they needed to be on their best behavior.

"Miaka-sama, you've returned!" Houki's kind smile made her look like Nuriko.

Hikari glanced up to look at the people she'd only read about. Houki really was beautiful. If she looked anything like her mother's friend Nuriko she understood why he was mistaken for a girl so easily. The Emperor was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. She knew that her mother must have had a difficult time rejecting his proposal. Then her gaze drifted to Boushin and she found herself blushing.

"Boushin-sama!" Miaka bowed again.

"There's no need, Miaka. Come here..." Hotohori stood up, gesturing for her to walk forward. She gently pushed Hikari forward as well as they approached the throne. Before she could bow, Hotohori came forward and embraced her in his arms. "Miaka..." he whispered. She hugged him back, happy tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Hotohori! I never thought I'd see you again." She pulled back from the hug, smiling. "Your son, he looks just like you!"

"He'll grow up to be a very beautiful man. Perhaps the only to surpass my own beauty..."

She laughed. _Hotohori... he hasn't changed at all in the time I've been gone._ She looked down to Hikari but her daughter's eyes were fixed on the young man by the throne. "Hikari!" She playfully bopped her on the head. "Pay attention to the Emperor! Introduce yourself properly"

Hikari pouted, looking up at him and tearing her gaze away from his son. "Hiya! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kou Hikari!" She grinned, showing off her fangs. Hotohori's eyes grew wide, surprised and excited at the same time.

Miaka bonked her on the head again. "Little dummy, you know your family name is Yuki. You do this every time..."

Hikari growled, a little annoyed. "It might as well be Kou!"

Miaka sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine! Call yourself whatever you want, I give up." She scratched her head, a little embarrassed. "Hotohori this is my..."

"Your daughter." he cut her off. He got down to the level of the child, studying her face intently. "It's amazing how much you look like your parents." He patted her head, kindly. "Does he know?"

Miaka shook her head, sadly. "No. Even though he gave me his earring, I couldn't contact him from my world. Every day I wondered where he was or what he was doing but there was nothing. When we were pulled in I was overjoyed at the thought of seeing him again. We showed up in Eiyou so I thought I should pay you a visit first to let you know that for some reason, Suzaku brought me back."

"But how did this happen? You had to be a..." he blushed at the thought of discussing Miaka's virginity. Long ago he'd hoped to be the man to wed her and make her a woman. Those hopes and dreams were abandoned when he discovered her love for Tasuki.

"Suzaku granted me a favor, not a wish." She recalled the face of the God she'd promised to serve. It was warm and gentle, loving. "He was so kind and understanding. I made my last wish before..." she looked down at Hikari who was listening with all too great an interest. The details of their romance were left out of the book. She covered her daughter's ears and mouthed 'we slept together' to the Emperor, who nodded all too understanding. Hikari shoved her mother's hands away.

"I see. Well, it's fortunate you're both here. I'm expecting a visit from him any time now." The faces of both girls lit up at the mention of the absent bandit. "He's been doing some work for me with Chichiri. They should be here soon to report on the latest mission's success. For now, perhaps my son can escort young Hikari around the estate? I assure you she'll be safe with him."

"I'd be more concerned for him..." Miaka mumbled but nodded her agreement. Boushin rose to his feet and moved in front of Hikari, bowing and kissing her hand. He was as polite and as well mannered as his parents were. Just as Hikari was a reflection of her mother... Miaka watched as her daughter blushed. "I... I hate boys, you know." She snatched her hand away and marched off towards the exit. "Well? Come on. I'll make an exception." Boushin seemed entranced, following Hikari out without speaking a word.

Houki stood and hugged Miaka gently. "It is wonderful to see you, Suzaku no Miko. I must excuse myself though. I'll keep an eye on the little ones." She kissed her husband on the cheek and left the room as well. They were alone now. The air was tense with all the things left unsaid for years.

"Hotohori... I feel like things between us went wrong. I want to apologize. I was a confused little girl and when you proposed to me..."

He smiled, brushing his hair over his shoulder. "Miaka, there's no need to apologize. My proposal brought you and Tasuki closer together. I'm honored to play any part of your finding true love."

He was just as thoughtful as ever, put her feelings before his own. She smiled at him, happy to be reunited with her old friend. Soon she would see the man she called husband. If Shin was reading her story right now, she knew he'd become very upset as soon as Tasuki arrived.

Hikari wandered through the gardens, examining every part of the world carefully. It was just as she'd imagined it all those times her mother read the story to her. Boushin remained quiet, watching the boisterous girl with curiosity. She was nothing like the girls he knew. She was more free and (if it was possible) as kind as the Miko herself.

When she reached the pond she stopped dead in her tracks. She whirled around to face her much more quiet counter part. "Boushin, can you swim?"

He nodded. "Y...Yes, I can. Why do you ask?"

Her face turned devilish and she grabbed his hand. Chuckling wickedly, she leapt into the pond, dragging him in with her. They surfaced, laughing loudly. "Take that!" she splashed him with water. Letting his hair down he splashed her back.

"No one gets an Emperor's son wet!" he laughed, swimming after her as she wiggled away. From a safe distance away Houki watched her son and new playmate. Miaka may not have been the one to care for the Emperor's heart, but perhaps her daughter would save their son from his loneliness.


	3. Chapter 3

By: fuzzypoo

A/N: Thanks to Nikki and Mamers for their pushing to keep going Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Please keep 'em coming as I appreciate feedback.

Rated: M (probably more like MA throughout to be fair, but be prepared!)

Warnings: Language I guess… it starts pretty mild.

Disclaimer: Blah blah work of fiction blah blah don't own the characters blah blah.

Part 3: A Mountain of Loneliness

"Hey, are you sure you want to just head back to the hold, no da? I'm sure Hotohori and Boushin would like to see you, no da."

"Naw, I jus' wanna be alone. Tell 'em I said it was too easy. Give me somethin' harder next time." His voice could have fooled one of his bandits but Chichiri knew his friend too well. He would return to his sake and his solitude.

Chichiri watched with a slight disappointment as his friend made his way back up the path to the bandit Stronghold. He hadn't expected Tasuki to come, but this moping was unhealthy. He and Tamahome had tried countless times to get him to move on from Miaka but it was hopeless. He refused to put her out of his mind.

They had all felt a strange sense of loss when she disappeared, but it was more than the loss of a purpose for Tasuki. He wouldn't speak to them about what happened when Suzaku's red light made them both disappear that day. They probably wouldn't have even known he was still in this world if it weren't for Tamahome's surprise visit to Mt. Reikaku to check up on Kouji and the bandits.

Apparently he'd been locked in his room for months. The room had the stale smell of depression and tearstains were dried on his face. He refused to move from the room in case Miaka returned and thought he was gone. Kouji had been running things, preparing and bringing his meals. Partially out of guilt but mostly it was their bonded loss of the Priestess. _Whatever Tamahome said to him, it was a good thing, no da. At least he's going through the motions of living his life na no da._

Chichiri waited until his partner in business was far up the mountain before disappearing into his kasa. He popped out again at the palace, but not where he'd planned.

He fell into the pond with a splash. "That's strange, no da. I'm not usually so off with my landings, no da." He looked around and discovered he was sitting between Boushin and his friend in the palace pond. "Boushin-sama what are you doing in the pond na no da?"

"Heyyyy!" Hikari cried out. "You're Chichiri, aren't you?" she moved closer to him, inspecting his face closely.

"That's right, no da. Were you telling your friend about me Boushin-sama?" The girl circled him, inspecting his clothing and funny hair.

"N...no, she's..." He couldn't finish because Hikari's cry of triumph drowned him out.

"It really is you! Boy, that mask is something!" She pulled at his face, trying to find the edge. "How do you stick it on?"

"Hey, it's magic no da! Let go of my face, no da!" He stood up, hoping to shake the girl loose but she hung onto his chin in a fierce grip. Her hands finally slipped and she landed back in the pond with a splash. "Boushin-sama, where's your father, no da?"

He pointed to the palace, not uttering another word. Hikari was loud enough for the both of them. "Heyyyy that hurt, Monk-san!" Her big green eyes filled with water and she let loose a torrent of tears.

"Ne... Don't cry, no da!" Chichiri stammered. How do you calm down a little girl? Not sure what he should do, he lifted her out of the water and Boushin followed. Chichiri looked around nervously. If the palace guards showed up it might look like he was hurting a friend of Boushin's. He was more than grateful when Houki came to the rescue.

"There, there child. Let's get you inside and dried off. Boushin, go get changed as well. Chichiri-san needs to talk business with your father." She led them away with a wink, Hikari's cries become more calm and muffled. He stared after her, feeling very strange about the encounter.

"That girl... she reminds me of Miaka, no da." He shook his head, trying to get rid of the though. "Not possible, no da! I'm just thinking this way because of that look on Tasuki's face, no da." After a few minutes in the sun to dry out, he headed for the throne room to see the Emperor and report on a job well done.

"Miaka?"

The doors opened again and Chichiri entered the throne room. Without a second thought Miaka launched herself into his arms. He held her, confused but happy to see her back. She pulled away, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Why are you all wet?"

"Sorry, no da. I landed in the pond na no da. Hotohori it seems your son has taken to swimming with that new friend of his. I think I scared her, no da."

Miaka went white, imagining her daughter holding Boushin's head under the water and laughing hysterically the entire time. "She didn't hurt Boushin-sama did he?"

Chichiri shook his head, wringing out his clothes. "No they seemed to be having fun until I dropped in, no da. I think Boushin's been telling stories though, she knew who I was no da!" He looked Miaka over. She'd grown in the years since she was last there, looking more like a woman than a child. "Mission accomplished sire, no da!"

Miaka looked around the room, out in the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beloved. "I don't suppose Tasuki came with you? Or is he just mad about being dropped in the pond?"

"No, I'm afraid he went back to the mountain, no da."

"I see..." her voice was sad, but she perked up right away. "He didn't know I was here, so I guess I can't blame him for checking on the guys!"

"Miaka... there's much you need to know about Tasuki since you left." Hotohori wanted to broach the subject gently but there was no better time to do it than now.

She looked between the men, worried. "What is it? Did he get hurt? No, he met someone else didn't he...? He stopped loving me maybe, that's why he didn't contact me. He was ignoring me..." she began rattling off every possibility she'd hidden in her heart from the moment she left their world.

Chichiri removed his mask, showing her once again his scarred visage. "No Miaka, nothing like that. When you left this world, the man you knew as Tasuki stopped living. Not in the literal, but his spirit left when you did. He's going to be so happy to see you again."

"You had me worried for a moment! What's so wrong with seeing him now?"

"Miaka-sama," Hotohori continued, "Do you know your reason for returning or how long you are intended to stay?"

"No, I just assumed Suzaku came up with a reason like I wished for."

"You may be back, Miaka, but there's no guarantee you'll remain here, no da. If you leave again... I'm afraid Tasuki will really die."

Tasuki sat at the high table, one leg swung over the arm of the chair and a bowl of sake in his lap. He stared around the room with a blank look. He'd been in a similar state for six years; taking neither part nor joy in life since the other half of his soul had left in a flare of brilliant red light. He'd only had time to love her once, and only barely that. He sighed and stared into the same bowl of sake he'd started the afternoon with.

He blew out a breath, staring into the bowl of sake. How long would he let her leaving effect him? How long would he stare off into the distance and wonder how she'd been in these last six years? He poured out his sake, watching the amber liquid puddle on the tabletop. Every time he returned to this room and failed to find her there brought on fresh tears and greater loneliness. Each memory he recalled of their bodies moving together brought more heartbreak.

"Kouji, bring in the patrols. They've been out long enough." his voice was rough and rusty, having been mostly unused in the last six years.

Kouji listened through the door for the command. It was the same every time he returned from one of his missions, but it didn't matter. "Right-o." he called back, leaving his post at the door. He strode through the hallways happy to be alive after his foolish encounter with the warriors of Seiryuu. They'd played on his fears and faults, making him turn against Genrou in a bid to win Miaka's heart. None of it had worked. Genrou forgave him, as did Miaka, but he lived with the guilt of what he'd done each day.

He was determined to bring back a little of Genrou's happiness but was without any clue as to how he'd accomplish this feat. He'd tried to get something he could use to communicate with Miaka, but nothing of the sort seemed to exist. He was at a loss for the first time in his life. Short of bringing back Miaka, there was nothing he could do for his friend and leader.

He made his way down the mountain, calling the patrols in. _Genrou... ya need to wake up. She's gone an' yer a mess without 'er. Why can't ya move on?_


	4. Chapter 4

By: fuzzypoo

A/N: Thanks to Nikki and Mamers as always. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! For those of you curious about how this story came to be, keep an eye out for the fic version of our RPG. I'll be uploading it soon (with credit to the contributors of course!).

Rated: M (probably more like MA throughout to be fair, but be prepared!)

Warnings: Language… it starts pretty mild. The "good" stuff will be coming soon.

Disclaimer: Blah blah work of fiction blah blah don't own the characters blah blah.

Part 4: Reunion

Houki and her attendants guided Hikari, trying to take in all of the beauty of the world around her, through the palace. The palace was more beautiful than she'd guessed. The fact that she was in this world was almost too much for her to take. It was like a beautiful dream. She was a Princess in a fairy story and would get to meet he super hero father at last!

"Houki-sama, where did monk-san go?"

"We're having a small, private meal. Are you hungry?"

Her stomach rumbled loudly at the mention of food. "Now that you mention it I didn't eat breakfast this morning." She laughed, embarrassed to make a fool of herself around an Empress and her son. Neither Houki nor Boushin seemed to mind her growling stomach.

They entered the room and Hikari ran straight in, looking for her father. "Wha... where is he?" She searched under cushions and behind paintings, hoping this was just a trick.

"Hikari, sit down please. He's not here." Miaka gestured for her to sit next to her. She plopped down, disappointed. Yet another chance to meet her father and he still wasn't there! She was starting to believe that he was a ghost or spirit, trying to stay far away from her. She loaded up her plate with food and began to dig in, furiously devouring the delicious food. It was then that Chichiri noticed the striking resemblance between them more clearly.

"She's your daughter, no da?!" He stared at her directly. That hair... those eyes... the fangs. She was obviously the offspring of Miaka and Tasuki but how was it possible? How had he not seen it before?

"Yes, this is my little Hikari. She got pulled in with me. I'm glad though, I wouldn't have wanted to leave her behind. She's wanted to meet her father for a long time now."

"This isn't right, no da. You needed to be a virgin to make your wishes to Suzaku, otherwise you'd have been stuck here without wishes to make, no da!" He looked around and realized that everyone at the table was blushing but Hikari.

"What's that mean, a 'virgin'?" She paused between bites.

"It means..." Chichiri looked to Miaka, unsure how to field that one.

"It means that I couldn't be pregnant with you. Suzaku granted me a favor and I made my last wish right before I..." She looked at the curious girl whose big eyes were staring at her mother intently. "Right before I became pregnant." That seemed to satiate her for now and she went back to the food.

"The Gods don't grant favors, no da. They let you make wishes. I don't understand why Suzaku did that, no da." He was perplexed, refusing to leave the subject. Taiitsukun had always impressed on him how strict the rules of their world were. Suzaku had some underlying reason for giving Miaka a favor and he was determined to figure out what it was.

"Well Suzaku did! He's the God of Love, right? Maybe he wanted to give us a chance to express our love for each other before tearing us apart!" Her voice had grown squeaky and loud. "I'm sorry, Chichiri. I don't know why he did it but I consider it a gift ever day."

The table remained silent for a few moments, only the sound of Hikari's eating drowning out the silence.

"Well then, I'm not going to argue that, no da! When you're finished eating I'll take you back to Mt. Reikaku. It's high time for Tasuki to meet his daughter, no da!"

When the eating was done and thank-you's were spent, Miaka, Hikari and Chichiri prepared to go to the mountain. Miaka had to promise to return to the palace to visit to get Boushin to let go of Hikari's arm, but it worked.

"You ready, no da?" Chichiri looked at the little one.

"I think so. How does this work?" She looked at his hat, turning it over in her hands. "It just looks like a funny straw hat to me."

"It's more than that, no da. It takes magic to get us there, na no da!" He concentrated his energy into the hat and when it was ready he gestured for the girls to stand closer to him. "Hold on, no da! My last landing was a little bumpy, no da."

Before she could protest, Miaka felt the hat surround the three of them and before she knew it they were on the path leading up the mountain. "That was wonderful!" she grinned.

"Cool! I want to learn how to do that!" Hikari twirled the hat in her fingers, tying it around her own neck.

_Anou, I'd intended us to show up in the Stronghold but I guess this will do, no da. Why am I so off today?_

They walked up the dusty path to the entrance, passing each checkpoint without question. Hikari hummed a happy little tune, scarcely believing that she'd get to meet her father so soon.

"Chichiri, shouldn't the bandits be stopping us?" She didn't like the eerie quiet on the mountain path. If this had been the last time, someone would have questioned them at least.

"They know me here, no da. Don't worry, you'll be safe with me na no da!" He hummed along with Hikari until her tune stopped and he carried on alone until he realized. "Why did you stop, Hikari-chan no da?" No answer.

"Hikari, answer him." Miaka turned around to scold the girl but she wasn't there. "Hikari! Where are you? Answer me!" She began to feel her chest tighten as panic set in. "Where did she go? Where is she?" She'd experienced this feeling only once before, back in her own world. Hikari had wandered off in the grocery store and she couldn't find her. It was the throbbing panic of a worried mother coupled with the haunting feeling she was losing the only thing that kept her close to Tasuki in her own world. In this one she could easily be killed or sold into slavery. Maybe even worse. She began to hyperventilate, the world spun around her.

"Miaka! Hold together, it'll be okay no da! Look her footsteps disappeared here. I'll bet a bandit grabbed her and is taking her to the 'hold, no da!"

"How can you be sure of that?" Her throat was tight and the words would barely come out. It was all she could do to stay conscious now. Until she heard her daughter scream in the distance.

"Let go of me you filthy bandit scum! You're gonna regret this!"

"Quick! Follow the sound of her voice!" Miaka grabbed Chichiri by the hand and led him up the hard side of the mountain trail, not wanting to lose the only piece of the love she and Tasuki had shared that she had left.

"Let me go!" Hikari flailed wildly, her feet connecting with the sternum of the man carrying her. He slowed down as he reached an outpost of confused looking men.

"Sorry for the noise fellas, caught this one wandering around. Figured da boss could scare 'er away from bad, bad men like us." He held onto her tightly, tossed over his should and clamped a hand over her mouth to mute the screaming.

Kouji approached the last group with renewed interest when he heard the screams. "What th' hell are you aho's doin' out here? Tryin' to attract attention?"

"Naw, we caught this little rabbit out in the woods. Figure she'll bring in a pretty ransom, eh?" Kouji looked her over, struck by her familiar eyes.

"What the hell... I'll run it by th' boss first. Give 'er to me." She was tossed to Kouji, taking the moment she could to scream. "Quiet down, rabbit!" He shushed her. "Ya dun wanna get yerself killed do ya?"

"You won't kill me! You're Mt. Reikaku bandits!" She punched him in the chin, knocking him back.

"Whuddya know... The boss might enjoy 'er after all." He grabbed her wrist and led her back to the hold. "Just how do ya know we're Mt. Reikaku bandits? Maybe we killed 'em and took the place o'er?" He teased the child.

"No! You couldn't do that!"

"Why not?"

With logic like that, she was defeated. If her father was dead, then it was pointless to be here. She wouldn't know for sure until she got to meet him. If she cooperated and he was still the leader, then everything would be okay. If not, though, Chichiri and her mother would save her. They had to!

"Miaka! Are you home?"

Keisuke had been banging on her front door for a good 15 minutes, but there was no answer from within the apartment. Tetsuya and Yui looked on impatiently.

"She was supposed to come with us for coffee. Where is she?" Yui checked her watch impatiently. Miaka wasn't usually on time but she would never leave them standing in the hall and certainly wouldn't abandon them.

"Maybe Shin couldn't take Hikari to school?" Tetsuya offered.

"Nonsense. Shin is a very stand-up guy. He would have to be hit by a car to not take Hikari to school." Keisuke continued his banging. Yui pushed him aside and turned the handle. The door swung open.

"You should try the handle next time. Miaka, are you home?" She wandered in, looking around. There was a complete quiet in the apartment. "Maybe she and Shin had another fight."

"That sister of mine... she should be happy! Shin's a very successful man. He's smart, rich, and he wants to take care of her and her daughter. That's more than she could have hoped for."

"Money doesn't bring love, Keisuke." Yui knew that her friend had been hurting since they left the world of the book. Her miracle pregnancy made life even harder but Miaka proved herself to be stronger than any of them had guessed, finishing high school and getting into college even though she had a baby. She mourned her separation from Tasuki for one week and then seemingly moved on with her life. Yui knew just how hard it was for Miaka to accept help from Shin, a man she'd felt nothing for.

"But he can take care of her! That's more than a thief from some book world can offer her. Even if she did go back and live with him she'd be giving up all her dreams for that kind of life. It's not fair to Miaka!" He was like a spoiled child, even if his concern was for the well being of his sister and niece. Shin may not be the love of her life but he was a good man and would treat Miaka well.

"I don't think any of them are here." Tetsuya offered from the kitchen as he helped himself to some coffee.

"Miaka!" Keisuke called down the hall, heading for the bedrooms.

"That guy... he thinks he's looking out for her but Miaka is never going to go through with that wedding." Yui accepted the cup Tetsuya handed her, sipping the hot liquid slowly. Tetsuya knew how to put in just the perfect amount of cream and sugar. He was a coffee artist! She opened her mouth to speak with him when they heard a cry from the bedrooms. Setting the cups down, they ran to Keisuke, seeing him slumped over on the floor of Hikari's room.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Miaka... she's gone back into the book!" He pointed wildly at the story writing itself before their eyes.

"That's not possible!" Tetsuya snatched the book from him, inspecting it. "She's not needed anymore."

"She must be, why else would the story take her back?" Yui peered around Tetsuya's arm at the pages. "Looks like we've got some catching up to do."

Keisuke pulled himself to his feet, following the others back to the couch in the living room. _Why, Miaka? We stopped you from being devoured once. Why would you put yourself and your daughter in this kind of danger?_

Kouji dragged the little girl to the leader's closed door. "Knock, knock! Who's there? It's Kouji. Kouji who? Kouji, your second in command, of course! Oh well then, come on inside! Don't mind if I do." He pushed the door open a little, trying to peer into the darkness and spot his friend. "Brought somethin' for ya. Found a little rabbit in the woods. Figured ya could scare her a bit, keep 'er away from the mountain. Ya feel up to it?"

There was a long silence from the room before a growling voice said simply "Later."

Kouji shut the door again and Hikari looked up at him, registering that scar on his cheek with his name for the first time. "Kouji! Kouji please, you have to let me see Tasuki! Please!"

"Hang on a second, how do ya know that name?" He glared at the child, wondering whose big mouth was leaking stories of Genrou's time as a Suzaku seishi. Since Miaka had gone he'd tried to forget his duty to Suzaku and the Priestess.

"We're related. Please, let me see him!" She reached for the door, trying to grip the handle as Kouji pulled her away. Her fingers barely made contact with the cold metal as she was dragged away.

"Sorry, kiddo, but th' boss is busy. I'll ask 'im if he's seen this Tasuki person for ya. For now, stay 'ere and be quiet." He tossed her into a small room and slammed the door shut, locking it with a key he then returned to his pocket. _She said she was related to Genrou... maybe she's 'is niece? She looks like Aidou..._ His face went red as he thought about Aidou's pretty face and the curvy body under her robes. _No time fer that. Gotta make sure tha patrols are in. Genrou's countin' on me._

Miaka and Chichiri snuck into the Stronghold without being noticed. Miniature versions of themselves the crept along trying to be sneaky, dodging bandits and open hallways as they made their way through the halls. "Miaka, wait here no da. I'll get Tasuki for you and then we'll hunt down Hikari na no da."

She waited for Chichiri to round the corner and then snuck off, being as quiet as possible. She wanted to be patient and wait for his help to find her daughter but she could be in danger here. She strained to listen to any bandits talking near by but none mentioned a red headed little girl being nabbed. She worked her way through the halls, tapping on locked doors and whispering Hikari's name but there was no answer.

Chichiri on the other hand had stridden straight up to Genrou's room without being stopped or seemingly noticed. He knocked on the door before pushing it open. "Tasuki, are you in here no da?"

He heard the monk's voice. He wanted to ignore it... to block out everything but the thought of _her_. It didn't seem that fate wouldn't let him die just yet. "His royal loveliness got another mission fer us already?"

"No, it's not that. There's someone here you need to see, no da."

"Leave me alone, 'Chiri. Whoever it is can wait, I'm gettin' good an' drunk." He poured another bowl of sake, downing it in one swallow to make a point.

"I think you'd better not keep this one waiting, no da." He touched Tasuki's shoulder, trying to emphasize his point. He helped Tasuki stumble to his feet and led him out of the dark room, guiding him back to where Miaka had been moments before but no longer was. "Hmm now where did she go, no da?"

Tasuki pushed Chichiri away, swaying but staying on both feet. "Ya brought a woman 'ere? Wha's the matter wit' ya? Ya know I hate women. Did Kouji, the infamous despoiler of women, put ya up t'this? Aho thinks a good fuck will cure my broken heart." He almost toppled over, but caught himself at the last moment, leaning against the wall for support.

"Tasuki it's not like that, no da!"

"Like hell it ain't! Ya'll think I can't be a man if I don't go 'round bedding every pretty piece of ass we see. I ain't gonna betray Mi-chan like that! I'll stay alone 'till I die an' that's the last time I'll say it! I've got two perfectly good hands an' I'm fine without 'er!"

Chichiri stared at him blankly, not quite sure what to say to his stunning revelation until he managed a "...no da..."

Hikari kicked the door in frustration but found she wasn't getting anywhere. The room was small and cramped, full of jugs of sake, and it smelled bad too. She looked around for a way out, not sure where she could go. One of those men had to come back for her and take her to the boss. She'd find her papa for sure!

Miaka ducked into a closet as voices approached. The sound of one in particular was familiar. _Kouji-kun... is that you!?_

"So I locked her in the sake room next to 'im till he's ready. I think she must be a niece or somethin'. Her hair is jus' like 'is!" He laughed loudly with the other bandits, not hearing the tiny plink of the key tucked into his pocket falling out. When the laughter had subsided Miaka slid open the door, peering down the halls for any sign of bandit life. When she was satisfied no one was coming; her hand darted out and grabbed the key tightly.

_I'm coming, Hikari._

She ran up towards Genrou's room, not stopping to think about anyone that might see her go by. Her daughter might be traumatized by the whole experience! She approached the locked door with caution. Hikari was too busy making a racket inside, screaming at the top of her lungs, to hear the key turn in the door. "Hikari!" Miaka rushed in and squeezed the tiny girl in her arms. "I told you to stick close to me!"

"I'm sorry, Mama!" she hugged her mother back, not wanting to be separated from her for another moment. "Come on! The boss is in the next room. He'll know where Papa is for sure!" She raced out of the room and into the dark one next door, her mother trailing behind her.

"You can't just go barging into people's rooms. Besides, it's dark in here. I think he left."

"We'll wait for him to come back, then!" She looked through the trinkets spread out over the stolen furniture. Jewelry of varying sorts. Further down she spotted her prize. A shiny tessen, just like the one her father carried! She snatched it up, tucking it in behind her skirt. The sound of voices and footsteps approached the room.

"Hikari, hide! Under the bed, quick!" She obeyed, ducking for cover and staying perfectly quiet. It was just like hide and seek, only a teeny bit more serious. She stayed perfectly still and quiet as she watched her mother's feet move about frantically, looking for somewhere to hide herself.

Miaka turned to face the doorway as two men entered. Relief and joy overwhelmed her when she saw Tasuki's face with Chichiri dragging him along.

"I told you to stay downstairs, no da! I brought him for you."

"So this is the girl ya bought t'ease my mind, eh?" His words slurred together and Miaka's heart sank. He was so drunk he didn't recognize her. Not only that, but it seemed Chichiri was bringing him prostitutes while she was gone! She glared at the monk who shook his head, looking confused. Tasuki stumbled forward to her, looking her body over.

"Well she certainly looks like Mi-chan. Ya even found 'er some foreign clothing. Ya coulda at least asked her to do her hair up in those odango's I liked so much." He pulled her close to him, breathing in the smell of her hair. "She smells like 'er too." His eyes welled up with tears as he held her close to him, breathing in the faint smell of strawberries that always lingered in her hair. His hands gripped the back of her neck, refusing to let her go. "Chiri... leave me alone with 'er."

"I don't think you should in this state, no da."

"Dammit you brought 'er for me an' now yer sayin' ya don't want me to have 'er? You got a cruel sense of humor, aho." His eyes were searching her face for a reason to keep living. If he could pretend she was Miaka just for a moment, he'd be able to feel like he was alive again. Before she could speak he slammed his mouth down on her own, kissing her hard. She tried to pull away from him but he wasn't having it. This girl looked just like Miaka and he'd take the opportunity to be with her again even if he knew it wasn't real.

Hikari could hear what sounded like a struggle between them as he got her over to the bed and pushed her down. She moaned as his fangs nipped at her earlobe and down her neck to the pale, tender skin at her collarbone.

"Unless ya like t'watch I'd recommend you get out a here!" He growled towards the doorway but Chichiri stood his ground. He shrugged, turning back to the woman on his bed. His hands run up her legs and under the skirt, across her thighs. The way felt and smelled...

"Let me up, please!" the desperate, yearning sound in her voice was just like Miaka's. He'd almost believe it really was her if it wasn't too good to be true. He growled again, going in for another kiss. She moaned, pained by the cruel way he was forcing himself on her yet longing to feel his touch after all this time apart.

Under the bed, Hikari had grown more and more angry at the sound of this man attacking her mother like this. She would help her Mama and demand to know her Papa's whereabouts. She had a Tessen after all! She scurried out from under the bed and jumped onto the man's back, whacking him in the head repeatedly.

"Get off'a her!"

"Ow! What the hell?" He leapt to his feet, trying to knock off whatever little gnat was buzzing around his head. He managed to grab hold of the back of the child's shirt, holding her up in front of him. "What do ya think yer doin'?"

"I'm protecting my Mama! You better tell me where Tasuki or he's gonna be real mad at you when he gets back here!" She swung her arms wildly, trying to get the Tessen to burn the man but it wasn't working.

"The whore brought a kid with 'er. Chiri, I think ya'd better avoid whoring for Kouji. Bringin' a kid is a big no-no." He snatched the Tessen from her hands and dropped her on the bed beside his Miaka look-alike.

"I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Scary Face!" She stuck out her tongue and him, baring her fangs.

"What'd you call me?" His voice was a deep growl, his own fangs bared as well.

"You heard me!"

"Stop it, all of you no da!" Chichiri made his way to the windows, opening the covers and letting in some light. He repeated with each window in turn until the room was full of golden brilliance, bathing them all. Tasuki squinted against the harsh sun burning his tear-drained eyes.

Miaka moved to the window, staring out at the familiar scenery of Konan. Everything was summer here but it seemed that Tasuki had been dealing with nothing but winter in his heart.

"I think ya'd better go Chiri, 'fore I burn ya to a crisp. Take 'em with ya."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Miaka's eyes searched his face, looking for a little bit of that spark he once had inside. "Come here." Like a child he came when called, moving up against her, pressing her bottom to the wall under the window. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him in to rest his head in the crook of her neck as she'd done with her daughter countless times.

"I can't believe you didn't think it was me." She whispered in his ear.

He snapped to attention, staring in her eyes for a sign she was lying. He touched her face with his thumb, careful not to press to hard in case she were to crumble under his touch. The sunlight pouring in from behind her made her appear angelic and surreal. "Stop messin' with me..."

"I've missed you so much, Tasu-chan." She whispered as tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over. She was surprised to find him the first to cry. Tears poured down his cheeks as he sank to his knees, holding her around the middle like he'd done the day she disappeared. Her name came out between sobs, as he gasped for air, scarcely believing she was with him again. It was a gift from Suzaku; he had a reason to live again.

"Yeah, you better be sorry!" Hikari was off the bed and kicked him in the shin, laughing in triumph. He grabbed the girl and held her by the back of her shirt again, tears gone. "Wait a minute, if this is yer daughter..." His heart sank again. "I see, ya forgot all about me back in yer own world. Moved on, that sorta thing? I can't say I blame ya..."

"Hold on! You were going to sleep with me when you thought I was a sex worker!"

"That's different' Mi-chan. I wasn't really gonna do nothin' I was jus' trying to remember what it felt like that night." He blushed, putting the girl down again. She ducked behind Miaka's legs, poking her head out from the side. "'Sides, yer a mother now. I'm sure ya need to get back to yer husband, right?"

She looked at the diamond sparkling on her finger and then hid it behind her back. "No! You big dummy, you've got it wrong like usual." She pushed Hikari out from behind her, letting the girl sulk and glare at the man in front of her.

"Tasuki, I'd like you to meet your daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

Return

By: fuzzypoo

A/N: Thanks to Nikki! You're a fabulous friend, as usual. Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Rated: NC-17 (Sexings contained within)

Warnings: Language (as always) and adult situations

Disclaimer: Blah blah work of fiction blah blah don't own the characters blah blah.

Part 5: Father

"What!?" they seemed to shout in unison.

"Hikari, this is your father. Tasuki, this is your daughter." She forced them to bow and then pushed them closer together. Tasuki sat down cross-legged on the floor, staring at the very familiar face. "The hair... the fangs... she's got yer eye's though Mi-chan. I can't believe this..."

"My Papa is this idiot?"

"Hey!" Miaka bopped her on the head again. "He's a very brave and powerful man."

"I know, I read the book too. It's just..." She moved her nose mere centimeters from his, staring at him intently. She poked his cheek with a tiny finger, smiling. "I really have a Papa!" She launched herself into his arms unexpectedly, knocking him back to the floor. She giggled loudly, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Well, she's jus' as friendly as you Mi-chan." He stood her back up and walked around her, inspecting her. "Alright, you look like a bandit's kid. Ya think ya could be a bandit too?"

"Yes sir!" She saluted and stood at attention.

"Alright soldier! If yer gonna be a bandit then you need a bandit's name. Hikari, huh?"

"That's right! Kou Hikari, sir!"

"You little idiot, I told you it's Yuki!" Miaka clenched a fist, trying not to be too mad with father and daughter bonding.

"Hikari is a good name, but it's no good for a bandit. Too sweet. We need something that's more like the little wolf ya are. You can howl, can't ya?" She let loose a ferocious howl, her best wolf impression. "Good, good. Yer mother tell ya my name?"

"Yes sir! Kou Shun'u, also known as Genrou or Celestial Warrior Tasuki! I read about you every day, sir!" She stayed in a perfect salute. He looked up at Miaka, devilishly. The little girl was impressive.

"Alright then! You shall henceforth be known as... Genra, daughter of Genrou! Howl on three. One, two..." Father and daughter let out another tremendous howl before collapsing on the floor in a fit of hysterics. He snuggled her close to him. There was plenty of time to make up for. She smelled just like her mother.

"Well that's just great. Now they'll never leave." Keisuke threw up his hands in disgust and paced the room while Tetsuya updated him on Miaka's progress.

"You're overreacting! We don't even know why Miaka's there yet." Yui shushed him, trying to read about the touching reunion they were having. Keisuke sighed again in disgust. "I haven't been able to get in touch with Shin at all. You don't think he's in the book too?"

"Why would it drag him in there?" Tetsuya flipped back to make sure he didn't miss anything about Shin.

"This book doesn't need a reason for doing these things! It pulled us all in and nearly ruined our lives! Miaka was pregnant at 15..."

"You're saying Hikari ruined her life?" Yui's voice was cold and sharp. There was no backing down with Yui, especially when it came to her best friend.

"No, I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that being the wife of a bandit... is that the life we all envision for Miaka?"

The ticking of the clock made the silence more deafening. Tetsuya cleared his throat. "Keisuke... I think all we want for Miaka is her happiness. We can all agree on that."

He sighed, defeated by his friends. "I know that." Yui was peering over at the ever-growing writing on the page when she suddenly snatched the book away and slammed it closed. "Wha...what are you doing!"

"I don't think you need to read this part." Her face grew hot.

Dinner was long since done and Hikari put to bed in a room of her own (or rather, she got Kouji's bed and he was forced to sleep on the floor). Tasuki and Miaka were alone now in his room in the dark. They were alone in their embrace, kissing each other in the moonlight trickling in through the still open windows.

He drank in her appearance, his eyes traveling over her form. She'd grown so much in 6 years, becoming a real woman. Her face no longer had baby fat cheeks, no her face was more narrow now. He legs looked longer and her waist thinner if that was possible after birthing a child. Its effects hadn't left her chest, enhancing it just slightly. He came to stand in front of her, taking her shoulders in his hands. "Are ya real or am I dreamin' again?"

"I hope this isn't a dream!" She touched his face, pinching him hard. "Nope! It's real!" She smiled, hugging him again. "I've missed you so much!"

Tasuki rubbed his cheek absently, his free hand winding around her body and hugging her tight to his chest. He buried his face in her hair. "Gods, ya don't realize how bad it's been with ya gone! Please tell me yer here t'stay!"

"I hope I get to stay... I don't know for sure. Tasu-chan, there's something you don't know..." She worried that in his delirious happiness, he might not be listening too well. He hugged Miaka tighter, lost in just the feel of her in his arms again.

"I can't believe we're parents! It's incredible! This lil' thing grew in ya and now she's a real person! I should'a been there for ya."

"It was hard without you. You missed me getting big and fat, the diaper changes, the feedings... Are you blushing?"

Tasuki turned his head, hiding his red cheeks. "No, I'm a bandit; bandits don't blush!" He was enchanted by the idea of Miaka feeding the baby from her own body but seeing it was something that he felt shouldn't examine too closely. It was erotic, yet innocent at the same time.

Tasuki moved to stand behind her, hugging her closely. "I can't believe ya came back to me, I thought you were gone forever." he tipped her chin up and kissed her softly. "And ya gave me the best gift in any world, Mi-chan. I just don't know how that quick romp produced this little miracle."

She smiled at him coyly. "Well I could explain it if you'd like." She kissed him back with all the passion she'd felt for him for the past 6 years. "I wish you could have been there with me through the whole thing... but I'm here now and that's all that matters. I just hope we can stay."

He grinned and nipped her lips, "What about you, are ya sure yer not hurtin' from... ya know, havin' the baby?" he blushed but held her closer, breathing in her scent.

She pressed up close to him, laughing. "No, she's 6 years old now. I'll be fine." Her hands ran from his waist up to his neck. She'd thought she would never get to be held by him again and wanted everything to be like her dreams.

"I promise ya; you ain't never gonna leave me again. I won't let ya." he kissed her neck, stroking a hand down her belly. "I wish I could'a been with ya while ya were pregnant, Mi-chan, but I'll just have to get ya pregnant again so's I can."

Miaka blushed. She would love to be pregnant with Tasuki present in her life but until she knew for sure that they could remain together it was risky. Still, being here with him just felt natural. She kissed him again, biting his bottom lip playfully. She was at absolute peace in his arms until she looked down to see her hand disappearing. She closed her eyes tightly, hugging Tasuki. _Not now! Let me stay here with him! Please!_

His eyes widened and he gripped her tighter. "Miaka! Don't you leave me!" her body was so faint, almost as though he was clutching a ghost. Miaka closed her eyes and focused on staying there, with Tasuki in that moment.

Slowly she began to fade back. She sighed loudly. "That was scary..." she hugged Tasuki as tightly as she could, not wanting to lose a moment of their time together.

He hugged her tightly, relieved that she had come back before she'd vanished completely. He sank to the floor, hugging her middle. "Don't leave me again. I wouldn't make it if'n ya did."

He was clinging to her middle like a desperate child not wanting to go to bed yet. She'd never seen him like this, so terrified. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him close. "Shh, it'll be okay." She lifted his chin so that he would look at her and see the love in her eyes. "Tasu-chan, please, hold me close."

Tasuki hugged her tighter, not wanting to let her go. "Yeah, we'll make sure ya stay. Ya ain't leavin' me again, I wouldn't make it this time." he pressed a kiss to her belly and got to his feet. He hugged her and kissed her neck, determined to never lose her again.

She breathed in deeply, smelling him for what seemed like the very first time. She sighed softly, feeling his lips brush her neck. It had been so long since she'd been kissed last. Almost six years...

Tasuki trailed kisses to her jaw, nibbling the delicate skin. "Don't leave me." he whispered against the shell of her ear. "Don't leave me ever again."

He nipped her earlobe, trailing his tongue along her jaw before capturing her lips in a kiss.

"I don't want to leave you..." she whispered, her voice cracking. She would stay in this world forever if she could, in the arms of the man she loved. She remembered every curve of his body, every freckle on his skin. She ran her fingers over his back, teasing.

Tasuki shivered, dipping his head to catch her lips again. He explored every sweet inch of her mouth, mapping it with his tongue. His arms tightened around her and he pulled her flush against his body, the evidence of his reaction pressing against her belly. "Mi-chan." one hand slid down to cup her bottom, pulling her tighter to him. She whispered nothings in his ear, tracing the sensitive spot behind the lobe with her tongue. She slowly pulled him towards the bed with her. Sitting at the edge, Miaka pulled his shirt out of his pants and lifted it up so she could kiss across his stomach, treasuring each chance her lips had to make contact with his body.

Tasuki gasped, his fingers clenching in her hair. The feel of her lips on his sensitive belly was entrancing, but the sight of her beautiful head bowed before him nearly sent him in to over drive. He tipped her chin up, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips as he pushed her backward on the bed. He hovered over her, drinking in the sight of her hair splayed across his bed. "I love ya, Mi-chan. Ya know that, right?"

"I know. I love you too." She kissed him eagerly, pushing her own tongue back against his.

He lifted her shirt up, his fingers skimming over her delicate flesh and stopped once he reached the contraption that covered her breasts. "Damn, why do ya gotta wear somethin' I dunno how t'take offa ya?" With a sharp tug, the lace snapped and he returned to devouring her.

She winced as he snapped her bra, breaking it. "That's not how you take it off..." she mumbled between kisses but let him continue anyway. Every spot he touched sent shivers down her and left the area feeling numbed. She fought the fabric covering his chest, raking her fingers down his back underneath it.

Tasuki gasped and arched against her, his head snapping back. He growled deep in his chest gripped her shirt and tore it down the middle. His fingers moved over her flesh, kneading her ample breasts before lowering his mouth to suckle. His lips and tongue were mapping out her skin again. "Gods, how can ya taste so fuckin' wonderful?"

She moaned in pleasure, clutching his body to her own. She'd wanted his arms around her for years and now it was real. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself against his obvious excitement. She leaned into him, aching for his touch. Tasuki gripped her hips, grinding against her, his head hanging forward between his shoulders. He moaned as he leaned down to kiss her again, his hands moved to finish undressing her. He slid her skirt off then tugged her panties off with his teeth. He grinned up at her as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and dipped his head to kiss her. Losing control Miaka cried out, even while trying to be quiet and not wake anyone. Feeling her whole body tingling, her head turned to the side, violently, forcing her to bite her lip to stay quiet. He wanted this to last forever instead of being the hurried coupling they'd had last time... the first time.

His eyes skimmed along the skin that was revealed to his hungry gaze. No matter how many times he'd get to see her naked, he'd never tire of the perfection of her nude form. He paused long enough to come back up to her level. "Ya know I wanna have more babies with ya. I bet yer even more fuckin' beautiful when yer belly's round with my baby." He shuffled his pants off, kissing her lips till they were raw and dark with the rush of blood. As he began to lay her back, spreading her knees apart the moonlight caught her face.

"Mi-chan! Are ya cryin'? What'd I do? Did I hurt ya or somethin'?" He looked over her body for any sign of a bruise or scrape but found nothing. She sat up and curled her knees in, brushing away the wetness from her cheeks.

"It's not that. I'm just scared." He was obviously hurt by the remark, shifting away so his back faced her but keeping his hand on hers.

"We've done this before. Were ya scared of me then too?"

"No, I'm not scared of you!" She hugged him, pressing her bare skin against his own. "I'm scared that you'll get me pregnant again and I'll end up back in my own world with Hikari. Or worse, she won't come back with me!"

"Ya don't think I could take care of 'er?"

"I'm sure you could. But she needs her Mama and her Papa to stay together now. We need to find a way to make sure of it. I couldn't bear to have another child grow up without you in their life. I'd have to..." she trembled, watching the moonlight make the diamond on her finger twinkle. Where was Shin now? Was he reading every word of this, growing to hate her more and more or did he finally understand how deeply she loved Tasuki? The thought of having to go through with the wedding she'd been forced to plan for brought on a stream of tears. Tasuki picked her up and put her in his lap, gently stroking her hair as she sobbed.

"Stop cryin' Mi-chan, please! We've both done enough'a that for 6 years. I can control myself 'till we got this all sorted out, promise." He rocked her back and forth as the crying slowed to a quiet whimper. "It's gonna be a helluva time keepin' my hands off ya. Ya look even better than when ya left! That body of yers..."

"Szzzznrrrrgggg!"

"Huh? Mi-chan?" A tiny small crossed his lips as he discovered she'd fallen asleep. _Typical Miaka..._ He tucked her into the bed and lay down next to her. She curled up against him, head resting over his heart. _I love ya Mi-chan. I didn't tell ya that enough the last time. I won't make that mistake again._

Chichiri had decided to spend the night as well, but for ulterior reasons. He needed to figure out what Miaka and her chibi were doing back in their world. Only one person had the ability to explain it.

So why wasn't she answering his calls?

"Something isn't right here, no da." He mumbled, finally giving up and deciding for sleep. The problem weighed heavy on his mind. Until they could get Miaka here permanently or get Tasuki to her world there would be an uneasy tension between them. With a child involved in all this... it just seemed something wasn't right.

They would have to journey to speak to Taiitsukun, it seemed.

As sunlight slowly filled rooms all over Konan, the couple in the boss's room on Mt. Reikaku was still sleeping soundly. In the night they'd moved around a great deal, Miaka more so, until he finally got her settled on her side, spooning her body to keep her close.

"Nnn Mi-chan... G'mornin'." He whispered in her ear. She yawned and snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Not yet! Let's just stay like this a little longer." She wiggled her butt, squishing herself down into his lap. He sprung to attention between her thighs.

"Nnn don't do that to me, chibi onna! Yer gonna make it impossible to resist that cute lil' ass 'a yers." His hands traveled up and down her thighs as he gently rocked against her. Her whimper made him even harder and he kissed the back of her neck and shoulders.

The pitter patter of little feet was heard too late.

"OOF!"

Hikari had snuck into the room and jumped right on top of her father. "Morning Papa!" She called cheerfully.

He buried his face in the pillow to muffle his curses. "Th'it! Vvvvvvvuk...zzyy vvvvugin' ggahhhhk."

She looked up to her mother, perplexed.

"It's okay sweetie, Daddy's not a morning person." She wrapped her blanket over her chest and pulled Hikari onto her own lap. When Tasuki had finished thrashing about in pain he managed to sit up, pulling the little girl in between them both.

"So Genra, what are we gonna teach ya today?"

"I wanna learn how to use yer Tessen!"

"Absolutely not!" Miaka cried. "First, you are too young to have a weapon. Second, that's quite literally playing with fire. Third, just because your Papa is a bandit doesn't mean you get to talk like one too. I expect you to continue to act like a polite, little lady and not a wolf cub."

Hikari fell back on the bed and sighed dramatically. "Shin isn't here anymore, Mama. Who cares how I talk?"

Miaka could feel her face getting red and hot at the mention of his name. Tasuki must have noticed as well since he asked the question she was trying to avoid.

"Who's Shin?"

"He's..." She clamped her hand over Hikari's mouth and laughed apologetically.

"He's someone who doesn't matter. He helped me teach Hikari some manners."

"In that case yer Ma's right, Genra. Remember to always listen to 'er. She knows what's best fer ya." He grinned at Miaka with a genuine, fatherly charm. This parenting stuff wasn't so tough, just agree with everything the wife said. _She's not my wife yet..._

"Awwwww... well can I learn something else?" She looked back and forth between the faces of her parents, watching for some sign of an okay.

"Yes, but nothing too dangerous!"

"Don't worry, Mi-chan. I got just tha thing."

Chichiri walked through the halls that afternoon, deep in thought about Miaka's sudden reappearance in the world. The last thing he wanted to do at this point was concern Tasuki about the whole thing. Miaka seemed to have matured over the years, but perhaps that was the result of being a parent. Tasuki's life seemed to hold a purpose for him again now that he had a wife and daughter.

Strange noises were coming from outside, but he peered through the window, seeing only bushes and flashes of orange-red hair. _They're doing something strange again, no da..._

He walked straight into Miaka. "Sorry, no da! I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not that fragile. What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong, no da?"

"Because even your mask has worry lines!" She giggled a little as he took off the mask to inspect it. "You're worried about us, aren't you?"

"Well..." He didn't want to alarm Miaka but she seemed more level headed than Tasuki was of late. "He took it hard when you left. If you disappeared again... Anyway, I'm going to visit Taiitsukun and figure out what reason you have for being here, no da. Tamahome could use the visit."

"So that's where he is! What's he doing with he old woman?"

"Learning, no da! He's got a lot of power, but it's all about controlling it. I'll be back in no time na no da!"

Miaka nodded, strangely pleased she didn't have to go on this particular adventure. Odds were good that nothing was wrong and Taiitsukun wouldn't have any information to offer them anyway. She waved goodbye as Chichiri disappeared.

Little arms around her legs made her turn around. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing, Mi-chan!" Tasuki blushed looking a little guilty but also worn out. "It's a father-daughter secret, right Genra?"

"Right. Mama, come outside! There's a ton of places I can play and hide! Maybe Boushin could come over to play sometime."

Tasuki grimaced at the mention of the young prince but let it go, letting Hikari take each of their hands and drag them outside.

Chichiri was dropped on his butt at the base of Mt. Dai-kyoku with significant force. "Ouch, no da!" He stood up again, rubbing his sore butt. "I better figure out what's going on with these landings, no da. My butt can't take much more!"

The mountain looked the same as usual from the base but how much could one really tell from its outward appearance? The path was long but familiar to him, having walked it countless times before.

Except the air was different this time.

As he reached his location, he expected the usual greetings of Nyan-Nyan... but there was nothing but silence. He proceeded inside with caution, listening for any sound of the familiar.

When he approached the room that Taiitsukun ought to be within he overheard voices. Pressing an ear to the door he listened, silently.

"It's not fair! You know full well that she'll do it! You're asking too much."

A man's voice, but not one he recognized. To see this mountain it would have to be a seishi, but from what country?

"I know nothing of the sort, it's her choice. You're just over protective because of your feelings for her."

Taiitsukun... Chichiri sighed, relieved that she was at least alive and present. Though he didn't believe anything could kill the old crone.

"She will help out those in need. That's who she is! You're asking her to..."

"You are nothing here. The Miko is all that matters and you've no right to question her choices no matter what they may be. You ought to remember that, Shin."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just... want to help her. Why won't you tell me where she is? Send me there, please!"

"It's not that simple nor is it the time, yet."

"The longer she goes without being told the better you think your chances are, right? She'll be so blissfully happy with her new life that she'll do anything to keep that peace and happiness!? This is a sick game!"

The man's voice was rising, becoming more heated and squeaky. He was upset about whatever it was they were discussing. His miko, perhaps? He recalled his own concern for Miaka's safety during the summoning. No one knew if she would survive it... but she had and that meant other Miko's could too.

He pushed open the door, hoping to offer this helpful advice. "Ano, your miko will survive no da! She just needs a strong heart na no da." He looked back and forth between Taiitsukun and the man she called Shin, both of whom were looking very confused. "Problem, no da?"

"You're him. You're Chichiri, right?" Shin walked over, looking at him strangely.

"Er... Yes, I suppose I am, no da. Who are you?"

"Sorry, how rude. My name is Shin. I'm the fiancé of the Suzaku no Miko, Miaka."


	6. Chapter 6

Return

By: fuzzypoo

A/N: Thanks to Nikki! She's helped to bring a voice to Tasuki and helps me beta the fic.

Rated: M (Some language)

Warnings: Language (as always) and adult situations

Disclaimer: Blah blah work of fiction blah blah don't own the characters blah blah.

Part 6: Fiancé

Chichiri stared at the man in front of him with a gaping mouth. Miaka's fiancé? That couldn't be possible... He vaguely recalled the glimmer on Miaka's finger from before, wondering if it could really be true. The man in front of him put something on his face, over his eyes. His clothing was local but who knows how long he'd been here at the mountain with Taiitsukun. If he could see this place, his heart must be good.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, no da. I had some business to discuss regarding Miaka-sama as well."

"You're both here for the same reason," the old woman growled, "and Miaka's reason for being here is simple. She needs to seal this world from her own. There's a big hole between the worlds as the result of Miaka's final wish and it's causing a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean, no da?"

Shin jumped in with information he seemed to have just been told shortly before. "It appears that the spirits of the Seiryuu warriors that were defeated haven't found peace. They've been merging with new human hosts to try and take control. Weak willed people who are easy to manipulate, mostly. Anyone too strong could resist them. They intend to take revenge on the Suzaku Seishi who defeated them."

"I see... but what can Miaka-sama do? She already summoned Suzaku no da."

"Where does it say he can't be summoned again?" Taiitsukun smiled (or it looked like a smile, the wrinkles moved upwards). "This will require more than a simple wish I'm afraid. Suzaku bent the rules when he allowed Miaka a favor. The other Gods aren't too happy about it and are demanding to be allowed to give out favors of their own."

"The God Seiryuu is particularly upset. He is allowing the spirits of his Seishi to wander, seeking bodies to control again. You see? Miaka's stupid wish has caused a lot of trouble for this world." Shin crossed his arms, annoyed and frustrated with the whole situation. "I don't know why I was dragged along on this fool adventure though. Probably to protect Miaka from herself."

"Ano... what does Miaka have to do exactly na no da?"

"She merely needs to announce her desire to save this world. As a result, she will no longer risk disappearing from this world. She will remain a permanent resident. If she denies the position, as she has the right to do, all the visitors will be immediately returned to their world, never to return. This too will allow us to seal the story off."

"Right, she has to travel to the shrines of each country, declaring herself to the Beast God as their faithful servant. When all four Gods have been sworn to, she will be able to summon them all and they will seal the world from our own. But what this old bat doesn't seem to get is that the Gods devour their Priestesses! Miaka is no match for all 4 Gods power."

"But what this stupid little gnat doesn't understand is that as their servants, Miaka can call on the favors provided by Byakko and Genbu, which will mean Miaka can remain here un-devoured once the seal is in place, which we know is what her heart desires."

"What about me? I'll be stuck here too! Miaka will die and I'll be trapped in this book forever. That's like a prison sentence!"

Chichiri watched the too argue back and forth about Miaka's possible life after summoning the Gods to help, not really sure what his heart felt about the matter. If Miaka remained in this world she and Tasuki could be happy together, but this man would be stuck here, forced to live a life he clearly didn't want, without Miaka in it. If she loved this man she might leave Tasuki and return to her own world. Her kind heart would almost certainly cause her to accept the role but which man would she choose to continue her life with from that point?

"Miaka-sama really needs to know this and decide for herself, no da. Should I bring her here?"

Taiitsukun nodded. "Perhaps that would be best. I can explain this to her calmly, without hotheaded fiancé's mucking things up."

"Like hell! You won't tell her about the dangers! I'll be right here with you when you tell her."

"Where's Tamahome no da?"

"Tamahome is traveling to the other countries for me to secure use of the shrines for Miaka."

Shin sighed again, obviously unimpressed that Miaka would be brought under any danger.

"Would you like to see Miaka, no da? I can take you to her no da."

Shin shook his head. "No, not yet. I'll wait till she gets here. I'd like to be a pleasant surprise. Don't tell her, kay?" He was visibly nervous but Chichiri shrugged it off. Not everyone could adjust to being in another world like the bouncy little miko.

"Okay, I'll be back soon then, no da!" In a poof! he was gone again.

"Why didn't you tell him the real reason?"

"Because if Miaka knows I'm here she may not want to come. I'll surprise her... then maybe she'll reconsider her life with me. If I go to where that bandit is, I've got no chance."

Chichiri managed a perfect landing, back in the courtyard of the Stronghold, popping up in front of Miaka, Tasuki, and Hikari.

"No da!"

Tasuki fell back in shock. "Stop doin' that to me ya kitsune! I can't take yer poppin' up like that no more!"

"Sorry, no da, but I needed to go straight to Miaka. Taiitsukun needs to see you right away about your being here, no da. It's pretty serious stuff."

She clenched Hikari's hand tighter. There had been a sinking suspicion that Taiitsukun would need to see her and send her back. She'd hoped that wouldn't be the case... "Why?"

"Looks like you need to save not only Konan, but the world na no da!" He grinned.

"Mi-chan ain't goin' anywhere. She'll stay right here an' jus' live out a happy family life wit' me an' Genra." He grabbed a hold of Miaka's shoulders, holding on tightly so she wouldn't disappear on him.

"Mama, can I come visit Taiitsukun, too?" Hikari stared up, wide eyed. The book had described the woman as an old crone who floated but she couldn't believe that she'd be as ugly as the book claimed.

"If we all go, then I suppose that would be alright. Tasu-chan, you know I have to go see her. Let's all go together." She touched his hand gently, trying to reassure him that things wouldn't change but she had no idea what to think of all this. "Chichiri, is that okay? Can you bring us all?"

He thought back on his conversation but couldn't remember anything being said about bringing only Miaka. "I suppose it couldn't hurt, no da."

He flashed back briefly to the man waiting... he'd called himself Shin. Was he really her fiancé? If so, bringing Tasuki might be a mistake after all. He'd never let Miaka go alone, though. _I hope this doesn't turn out to be a mistake._

When they arrived back at the holy mountain, Hikari found herself in awe of everything. The place was surreal, as though it belonged in your dreams only. Nyan-Nyan popped out of the air and scurried around the little girl, inspecting her from head to toe.

"Miaka-sama... welcome!" Taiitsukun popped up behind them, scaring Tasuki and his daughter.

"Hey granny!" Hikari smiled, showing off her fangs. "You're not as scary as Papa said after all."

Taiitsukun stared at the girl, not moving, not blinking. "You would be?"

"That's Genra, our daughter." Tasuki announced proudly.

"I see." Taiitsukun stared the girl down until Miaka interfered.

"You said you needed to see me?"

"Yes Miaka. I'd like to discuss the matter with you in private if I could."

"Oh hell no!" Tasuki placed a heavy hand on Miaka's shoulder, gripping tightly. "She ain't goin' nowhere without me."

"You'd like me to bring the little one in to talk about this in front of her?"

"I'm not so little." Hikari grumbled.

"She's right, Tasu-chan. You take Hikari and wait for me. I'll go get this over with and we'll be on our way back to Reikaku in no time."

His eyes searched her face, trying to make sure she wasn't lying and fully intended on coming back. Her face was calm, gentle... happy, even. With a reluctant sigh he let her go, watching as she disappeared down the hallway with their floating friend.

"So what you're telling me is I can either stay here with my daughter forever, never to go back to my own world, but if I refuse we'll be sent back to my world immediately?"

"That's rather condensed but yes that is the gist of it."

Miaka sat in stunned silence. She would have given anything for this chance 6 years ago. Not a moment of hesitation would have crossed her mind. But now... she and Hikari had a life back there. She had a family there. Keeping Hikari here would mean she'd never see her grandmother or uncle again. She wasn't just playing with her own life, but with that of her daughter's as well. She loved Tasuki but was this the world she wanted Hikari to grow up in?

A loud banging from outside the door broke her from her concentration. "Sorry about him, he's so impatient. Dammit Tasuki, I told you to just..." she threw open the door, but instead of Tasuki standing in the doorway was a much unexpected face. "...wait."

Staring back at her was the face of someone she'd not expected to see.

"Shin?"

His serious expression broke into an unabashed smile. "Miaka! You're okay!" He picked her up and spun her around on his way into the room, hugging her. She pulled back when he finally set her down again.

"What are you doing here?"

"This stupid book of yours... I guess you were right. It sucked me in too! Dropped me right on top of this scary old woman."

Taiitsukun's face twitched, but she let the comment slide.

"I don't understand... why are you here?"

"Who knows? But you're alive and that's all that matters. Now we can all go home and close the book for good." He held her hand in his own, admiring his ring on her finger. "Just say no and we can all go home."

"It's not that simple, Shin. The people here need me."

"Miaka, what about your daughter? Your family? We need you! If you say yes, I'm trapped here for good."

"I'm going to have to think about this. It's not an easy decision to make..."

"Then let me make it easier for you." He pulled her up against him, his hand on the small of her back, and pressed his lips to her own with more passion than he'd ever shown her before. He needed her in that moment as though he was under the control of an animal instinct. She whimpered in his grip which spurred him on, kissing her and feeling her body more.

A growl from behind didn't register until it was too late.

"BASTARD!" a sharp shove from the side and arms around his waist separated them. Shin went down to the floor, trying to shelter himself from the flurry of fists attempting to land on all his soft, squishy spots.

"Tasuki! Get off of him!" Miaka was pulling on the man, trying to drag him off, finally achieving success when he stopped for breath. He looked up at his attacker, not at all surprised to see the man the book described.

"What the hell is your problem?" He wiped his lip, brushing off the blood.

"You gotta lotta nerve, kissin' another man's wife, aho! I oughta kill ya right 'ere!" He reached for the Tessen, holding it in front of him.

"So you really are the infamous Tasuki. I've read all about you. Miaka's not your wife yet, you know. Besides, that was 6 years ago. You didn't think she'd spent an entire 6 years pining over you? She had to move on and she did exactly that."

"Miaka, you know this aho?"

Hikari stood in the doorway, glaring at Shin. She didn't like him before and it wasn't fair that he got to take part in their adventure in the book world too. He was making things hard for Mama and Papa.

"Yes. His name is Shin and he's been helping to take care of Hikari and me for the last while."

"Miaka you're too modest. She's my fiancée."

"LIAR!" He growled, becoming almost animal himself.

"Where do you think the ring on her finger came from?"

Tasuki whirled his head around to see the diamond on Miaka's left hand. Hurt washed over him like a tidal wave, drowning him in an instant. "Mi-chan... that's not really true is it?"

"Well... you see..."

"Mi-chan!"

"It's not quite as simple as he makes it sound! I came back to my world a pregnant 15 year old girl with no husband and no explanation other than I was in another world! My mother insisted I get married right away and she picked Shin for me. I've put her off for 6 years and I just couldn't get her to wait any longer."

"So she said she'd marry me. She's been living in my apartment for quite some time."

Every word was a jagged knife in the back. Miaka had betrayed him and been with another man. Worse, it wasn't a meaningless fling, she was engaged to be married. He'd been there to raise Hikari for 6 years he was absent. He was enraged and depressed at the same time. All he could see was an image of Shin with his face bashed in as punishment for touching Miaka.

"Shin, shut up! You're making it sound like something it isn't. Tasu-chan, please, listen to me!"

"I think I've heard plenty. Right now I gotta get outta here or I'm gonna do somethin' ya probably don't want." He growled again and took off down the hall, trying to find somewhere he could be alone. He ignored the confused Chichiri in the hall and stalked off into a quiet room. He slammed the door shut behind him as hard as he could before letting out a fierce yell, trying to relieve some of the incredible pain in his chest.

He collapsed on the floor, sitting there motionless finding himself unable to even cry.

A tiny tap at the door caught his attention. "Leave me alone!" he hissed but the door opened anyway. Hikari poked her head in the room.

"Can I come in please?"

"Genra? Ya sure 'Shin' is okay with it?"

She wandered in, shutting the door behind her. "Who cares about that asshole."

"Hey! Yer Ma would slap ya fer that."

"I know, but it's the truth! I hate Shin." She plopped down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You an' me both, kid." He put his arm around her, taking comfort in knowing his little girl was the one thing Shin could never really take from him. "What's yer Ma see in that aho?"

"She doesn't. Not really... You should have listened to her."

He winced. Listening was never really his strong point. He would leap into action, hoping the result was the one he needed. "Yer Ma's always sayin' that to me. I guess that's why she likes 'Shin' so much."

"That's what I'm trying to say! She doesn't like him at all. I don't think they've ever even so much as kissed before today. She only said yes because Grandma forced her to marry Shin. He just pays for our apartment, he doesn't even live there. Mama's been putting off the wedding since I was a baby. She's been waiting for her chance to come back to you, all this time! She loves you so much, Papa!"

He blushed, feeling a little silly to have his daughter tell him how Miaka was really feeling. If he'd been calm maybe Miaka could have said it herself. "Yer jus' sayin' that. She's probably glad to have someone who can take care of ya."

"Mama cried herself to sleep for months after she started wearing his engagement ring. She said it broke her heart to look at it because all she could think about was how much this would hurt you. She never, ever took out the earring you gave her! Not even for me." She hugged her father, holding onto him tightly. "Please, Papa, believe in Mama! She'll always pick you. Both of us will!"

He hugged the little girl back, glad that his daughter hadn't ended up with his temper. "Alright but if she don't want me no more I'm blamin' ya fer gettin' my hopes up." He joked, planting a kiss her Hikari's cheek. "I think I'll stay here fer a bit and wait fer yer Ma. Will ya get 'er for me?"

She nodded, jumping to her feet and running from the room. Alone again he sighed, but smiled. The little girl really had the best of both of them. Perhaps if Miaka really did want to stay they could start on their pack a bit sooner than he'd thought.

"Mama! Mama!" Hikari barreled down the hall but stopped at the door when she heard the fight within.

"How dare you!"

Mama was mad. Really, really mad.

"Miaka, you don't understand. This man can't offer you half of what I can. Let's just forget this place and go home."

"You know how much this place means to me. The people in this world need my help. I can't abandon them."

"You mean you can't abandon Tasuki. Think of your daughter!"

Miaka went silent. Somehow Shin knew exactly what to say to make her reconsider staying in the book world. Everything she wanted for her daughter seemed a world a way. Hikari was smart... she had gotten into a top elementary and she'd wanted her education to continue that way. In this place all she had to look forward to was married life. Women didn't get to have careers...

"What about your brother or Yui-chan? You have a real life back there. This is a book! They are characters written on a page."

Hikari couldn't take it anymore. They were in her fantasy world and nothing was going to ruin it now, especially not that bad man.

"Mama!" she burst into the room and glomped her mothers legs. "Mama I want to stay here, I don't want to go back to Tokyo. I just want to be where you and Papa both are."

"I know that darling, but life isn't that simple. I wish I could talk to Yui or Keisuke about this..."

"I can arrange that." Taiitsukun popped up again out of nowhere, shocking the lot of them. "They're reading this story right now. Come to my mirror, Miaka. The rest of you, out!"

Shin escorted Hikari out of the room to her obvious disgust.

Miaka seated herself in front of the mirror as it clouded up. "Yui-chan..."

"Quick! Find out which mirror!"

Everyone in the apartment rushed around, trying to figure out which mirror it would be. "Oy!" Tetsuya called from the bathroom. "In here!"

The three of them, and the book, crammed into the tiny bathroom and shut the door, staring at the cloudy mirror until Miaka's face came through. "Everyone!"

"Miaka!" they all called out.

"I guess you know what's going on... You're nosy! Spying on me in the book."

"Miaka, come back right now. Think about Hikari!" Keisuke blurted out. He didn't want to see his sister living on a mountain with a bandit. She deserved more out of her life and he wanted to be a part of it.

"Don't listen to him," Yui elbowed Keisuke in the gut, making him keel over a little. "Miaka if you want to stay there, we'll understand. But... I don't want to lose my best friend." Yui felt her eyes watering. She wasn't usually so emotional, yet the realization Miaka would be out of her life forever seemed to hit her hard.

"I agree. Do what you think is best Miaka and we'll stand behind you. Just consider your life here. You don't have to marry Shin if you come back, you know." Tetsuya offered.

"If I come back, Tasuki is gone from my life forever. I'd only return because of Hikari. Shin would be the man to make her future possible. But... my heart is tied to Tasuki. I know you never really grew to like him Keisuke, but he's a good man! You've seen how excited he was about Hikari! He didn't give fatherhood a second thought! Yet..." she looked at their faces, wishing she could reach out and touch them, "How could I leave all of you?"

Taiitsukun cleared her throat, drawing their attention. "You don't have to leave them entirely. Genbu and Byakko are so worried about what Seiryuu is doing that they've merged their favors to offer you the chance to go back to your world once a year as a sign of their gratitude for taking the role of Miko of the Four Gods."

"Only once a year? Miaka that's crazy... how will we know if you're okay? How will you know if one of us needs you?" Keisuke didn't want his sister to take her decision lightly. The Gods were plying her with promises and gifts... the whole thing made him very nervous.

"Keisuke... Yui-chan... Tetsuya... we've all grown so much in these last 6 years, haven't we? Different things have become important to us. To me, Hikari has been most important from the day she was born. If I can give her a chance at life with her father, I want to do that. The people in this world need me to restore balance. It's my fault it was messed up in the first place."

"No, Miaka! It wasn't just you." Yui smiled at her friend, but she knew that Miaka had already accepted her role in this story.

"I hope you can forgive me Keisuke. Please, read the story until the end. Goodbye."

Her image faded and Keisuke called her name, but it was too late. They were just three people and a book, crammed in a tiny bathroom again. There was a long silence before Tetsuya opened the door and pushed them out. "You heard her, let's keep reading and see how this turns out. There's nothing we can do now that Miaka has made up her mind."

"Let's just hope this ends well." Keisuke wiped his eyes and headed back to the couch. His little sister was gone but he still felt the need to watch over her, even if all he could do was read the words that appeared on the page.

The clouds dispersed and Miaka was alone at the mirror. She had hoped the twisted feeling inside would go away when she'd made her decision but it hadn't. Now she just needed to talk to the others about her decision. Taiitsukun directed her back to them and tapped her on the shoulder, almost reassuringly. "I'm going to be speaking with Chichiri about your pilgrimage. Find us when you're ready to go."

She entered Tasuki's room to find Hikari being tugged between Shin and Genrou. "What are you doing?"

"Mama!"

"Mi-chan!" Tasuki let go, sending Hikari and Shin falling backwards. He ran over and hugged her tightly. "Yer not gone!"

"Of course not, silly. I wouldn't just disappear without saying goodbye. I made my decision though..." The room went deathly quiet. A sea of expectant faces was staring at her. She would be letting someone down. "I'm staying."

Tasuki cheered and tossed her up in the air. The happiness was all she heard as Shin quietly got to his feet.

"Miaka... why did you do this to me? I'm trapped here now."

"No, Shin, you don't understand! When I merge with the Gods I will get to make 3 more wishes. I'll send you back with my first wish, I promise. You won't have to stay here." She went to him, holding his hand. She knew that she couldn't really comfort him in the way he wanted but this would have to do. She began to slide the ring from her finger, returning it to him.

"Keep it, please. I made you a promise when I gave you that ring. I promised to take care of you and Hikari until I died and I intend to keep up my end of that bargain. Besides, you don't know what the journey might bring. You may fall in love with me yet." He winked.

Tasuki and Hikari fumed.

"Mi-chan, ya can't bring this aho on such a dangerous trip."

"If we can't bring him, we can't bring Hikari either."

"Why not?" Father and daughter protested.

"This trip is going to be dangerous! In case you've forgotten how it was the last time..."

"But Mi-chan you'll have Chiri an' me tah protect ya. Hotohori probably can't join us but..."

"That's it!" Miaka exclaimed. "Hotohori... he'd watch over Hikari for us while we journeyed. She could continue her studies at the palace and she'd have Boushin there to keep company."

"I'd rather go with you, Mama, but if I have to stay anywhere I'd like the palace best." she smiled sweetly, trying to stay on her Mama's good side. Mama would have enough to worry about keeping Shin away, she needed to be on her best behavior so they could complete their mission, go back to the mountain and be a family.

"Alright then, let's get to the palace. We can spend the night there I'm sure, then head out in the morning."


End file.
